Sick Day
by countrypanther14
Summary: When the male Avengers got sick with the flu, Janet took care of them. But when she gets sick, isn't it too much to ask for sleep? I own nothing. Please R&R. Rated just to be safe.


**Hey, so yeah, this is my most recent fanfic, feel free to read my other ones. Please R&R. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Janet woke up feeling...off; she was happy to not hear the other male Avengers calling to her like a broken record, after they all got the flu. She was happy not to hear them coughing and sneezing, keeping her up all night; but something wasn't right, her entire body felt like lead, her nose was stuffy, her throat was sore and dry, and her head was throbbing in her skull; she felt bile rise in her throat before she ran to the bathroom and threw up.<p>

Janet could not sleep at all; every time she tried, she would be woken up by Clint playing his video game too loud or Tony blowing up something in his lab. When she thought she could finally get some sleep, after everything went dead silent; the alarms went off, and Jarvis informed her of another fight, "Can't they take care of it?" she groaned,

"They prefer that you went with them," Jarvis said,

Janet groaned and sat up, "If I don't get sleep soon, I'll become a supervillain just for killing those guys," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Janet sat on the couch after fighting Zemo, an easy fight, but she accidentally zapped 'Yellowjacket' in the butt, only making her heart race at the thought of him being mad at her,<p>

"I'll deal with you later," Tony had said after Yellowjacket took out Zemo; Janet's head was pounding, almost as if she was the one punched in the face by Yellowjacket; her nose was running, but it felt like blood was running down her face. She felt her throat tighten, and she couldn't breathe, not without breaking into a fit of coughing,

"Hey Jan," Hank said, hopping over the couch, "Tony said to- Jan? Jan, are you okay?" he touched her back gently and felt the way she breathed in, "Jan? Jan, look at me," he said, coaxing her face towards his, "Jan,"

"What's going on with her?" Carol Danvers asked, running to them,

"She's having an asthma attack," Hank said as Janet placed a hand over her heart and started wheezing, "Carol, in Jan's room, there should be an inhaler on her nightstand." he said, "Get it,"

Carol went and got Janet's inhaler as Hank took it from her.

Hank helped Janet use her inhaler and kept his hand on her back as she coughed a few more times and cleared her throat,

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the floor.

Hank sighed in relief, happy that Janet was breathing a little easier; he kissed the side of her head, and move his hand up and down her back in a way he hoped was soothing, "Can I get you anything?" he asked,

Janet nodded, and just stared at the floor, "Water," she mumbled.

"I'll get it," Carol said, going towards the kitchen,

Hank moved Janet onto his lap and held her as she laid her head on his shoulder, ignoring the spike in his costume, "Why didn't you say you were sick?" he asked,

"I didn't think anything of it," she yawned, "Plus, you guys were just keeping me up when I wanted to sleep,"

"Is that why you zapped me in the butt?" he asked,

"No, I was aiming at Zemo and forgot you were there," she laughed.

Hank chuckled softly and kissed the top of her forehead, "You can go to sleep if you want to," he said gently, "I'm not going anywhere,"

Carol came back in with a glass of water just as Janet fell asleep, "Um, should I-"

"Hush up," Hank said softly, trying not to wake the girl on his lap.

* * *

><p>Janet woke up in her bed as someone put something next to her head, she rubbed her eyes and opened them as Hank straightened up, "Hey," she yawned,<p>

"Hey," he said gently, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, "Feeling better?"

"A little bit," she yawned; she picked up a stuffed bear looked at it, Hank's way of saying 'I'm sorry' to her. "You don't have to apologize for getting me sick," she sniffed,

"It's partially my fault," he said; he helped Janet sit up, and sat down behind her before holding her in his arms, "You still feel shaky," he said,

"I still feel cold," she yawned.

Hank wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, being gentle enough so she wouldn't push him away, but she did anyway and gripped her shoulder in a way that told him she was sore. "Come here," he said,

Janet sat in his lap and jumped slightly as he began to gently rub her shoulders,

"Your shoulders are really tense," he said, moving his fingers down her back,

"And what you're doing feels really good," she said, moving closer to him.

Hank kissed her cheek and blew into her ear as she turned around and kissed him,

"Don't," she said, pulling away from him, "I...I don't want you to get sick again."

"Don't worry," he whispered, kissing her again, "I won't get sick,"

Janet knew she couldn't verify that that wouldn't happen, but she still refused to let Hank kiss her until she was better.

"You're starting to try my patience," he said,

"Fine," she groaned; she kissed him fully on the lips and laid her head on his shoulder again, "Love you,"

"Love you too," he said softly; he knew Tony was going to come in again and see this, but until then, all he could do was hold the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R and read my other fanfics.<strong>


End file.
